Werewolves in 'Bama
by maverickrunner
Summary: I hate summaries, just read and find out. Soccer, guys, werewolves, girls, people, places, things, ideas and NOUNS! Oh, and I forgot Words!


**Hey ya'll sup? Well as you can tell I have not been active for quite some time now. Well guess what? I'm back!! You can stop missing me now! This new story of mine is based on the concept of Bella and Edward's love saga but in Jacob's kinda talent. …Yah. Love Shelby**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephanie Meyer's idea's or characters.**

**Chapter 1**

It was any other day at Bayside Academy and my head was filled with thoughts about today's science class. As usual Julia and I were chatting as we walked up the incline leading to room 18, our Environmental Science class.

"Shelby,.. Shelby.. Come back to Earth Shelby." Julia teased as she elbowed me in the gut.

"Uhh,… Julia.." I gasped as I shied away from Julia holding my stomach. For a small girl Julia sure packed a punch.

"You have been really out there all day, what are you thinking about so hard? Or is it a who?…Please tell me." Jules pleaded.

"After that punch I think not"

"Your no fun" Julia moped as she reached for the worn door knob. She held it for herself and kept it open with one hand for me. I glanced about the room looking for Ferguson, our teacher, he was so cute. In his chair was not the soccer coach I was looking for.

"Crap" I whispered to myself as my hand flew up to my face to block it from his view.

Julia looked up in shock, "What, what's wrong?" Her face was nervous. I flashed a pointing glance at the teacher's desk, as if he had heard my quick intake of breath and words, the imposter stared at me. The moment our eyes met fear filled me, it was as if he could see into my soul. Forcibly, I pulled my glance away, and hurriedly sat down in my desk my back to him.

Julia leaned forward in her own desk to whisper in my ear, "Oh, he's a cutie.. Meow"

Ferguson walked in the door and saved me from responding to Jules. I breathed a sigh of relief. Ferguson took one look at my face, "Shell are you alright?" His British accent was not comforting, not today.

"I'm, I'm fine" I stuttered. To be true I was not OK. I could feel his stare, it raised the hair on the back of my neck.

"Nick, Chris.. You made alright?" Fergie sounded pleased, I didn't turn around but I could still hear their movements. "How was the flight?"

One answered, but I couldn't tell which, I had never heard their voices. In my panic I didn't even notice that there were two people behind fergie's desk. Nick, Chris, I made a mental note to never name any of my kids those names. They were both obviously British.

The remainder of class I never turned around all question asked of me I answered without moving. The bell rang and I was the first one up. I had made it halfway out the door when Ferguson called me.

"Shell?" He practically sang, "Hold on one sec."

I felt my body tense as I move to let the others pass by me, Julia passed and we made eye contact. "Help" I forced my eyes to say.

"I'll see you at lunch" She toyed with me, her eyes laughing.

Ferguson came outside closing the door behind me, "Are you sure your feeling alright? You were acting like a weirdy today." His face truly showing concern.

"Oh, yay" I was able to laugh off, "I'm just tired, long night…insomnia.. no sleep." My voice broke, I must have pulled it off cause he patted me on the back and told me to try Melatonin, some weird natural sleeping pills.

I ran down the incline my backpack bumping into my side. At the bottom of the slope I shrugged of my pack and cut through the Administration building to the front porch. Julia was already perched on the swing laughing with our friends. Samson, Savannah, Hannah, Warner and Mary Beth looked up at me with smiles on their faces.

"What did you do now, Shelby?" Warner asked her face sun burnt and starting to peel.

"Nothing"

"Shelby doesn't get in trouble. She too perfect for that!" Samson always had my back.

"Thanks Sammy" I snapped back annoyed. I turned back and headed for the administration doors.

"Shell, where are you going? You always leave so early." Savannah complained

"Away to…. uh.. ART.."

"Do you want your lunch, I picked it up for you, cause I didn't see you in the Bayside Grill line…here"

Savannah handed the lunch to Samson who tossed the Styrofoam container to me gently.

"Thanks" Was all I was able to get out. "What is it?"

"Chicken fries, your favorite."

"Finally, something to bring my day up, some. I'll see you in geometry sixth period"

"Shell, please stay for lunch, for this once." Julia voiced.

"Ya'll act like I never stay for lunch…ever. I can't though, I have art after lunch and I have a project to catch up on. Bye"

I could hear their complaints as I hurried through the double doors of the admin building. I tossed my lunch in the trash in the teacher work room, partially ran past the counselors office, not needing anymore drama in my life today. I was almost to the art room, only one more door. I reached for the door, but it opened to quickly for me. I ran right into one of the Brits, he caught me and I froze in embarrassment and shock. It was the same Guy that had stared at me earlier.

My body went tense, and I forced myself not to look up at him. "I'm so, so, sorry" I mumbled. My mind was screaming at me "Crap Shelby, leave, now!"

"Its fine" I pulled away still tense as I did, my eyes shifted to his face. He smiled and looked deep into my eyes. I looked down and inched my way around the group, apologizing as I went. As soon as I rounded the bend I was running, it was only a few yards to the art room, but that didn't stop me, I kept running.

I pulled at the door knob, but the door was locked. Alex Letherbury and Kim Wilson our artsy, blonds of the school kept their heads down to avoid my gaze. I was in no mood for games. I rapped on the door eventually leading to full on banging.

Alex was the first to give, her eyes flashed to mine and thus she had to get up and come to my aid.

"Thanks" I breathed as she pushed the door open.

She gave me one of those 'I hate you', 'you made me get up' looks. "OK, whatever." She sighed and went back to sit next to Kim.

I paced the room and got my art sketch pad and took a seat farthest from the blond bombshells. I could hear their whispers and feel their stare, but I was occupied with other matters. I started to doodle letting my mind wander, letting myself think of everything and nothing.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, I still had 3 classes ahead of me and wasn't looking forward to sixth period geometry and seventh period World II. Mrs. Hamilton, my geometry teacher probably hated me and would surprise me with a pop quiz just cause I was the smartest in the class, but couldn't get into the advanced class.

So for now I focused myself on the class at hand, painting with Mrs. Day. My class filled up quickly and the noise level was deafening, though it seemed soothing today. The whole class rallied when Boyd, the most popular clown of the senior class came to a screeching halt at the feet of his accomplice, John Ladd.

But today was just another day for John Ladd and Boyd, and Boyd had a new plan. Boyd sauntered over to the empty teachers desk and jumped up on the top of the table. Followed by Ladd, Boyd removed the ceiling tile directly above his head. Boyd tossed the tile to Ladd and Ladd set it on the chair. Taking Ladd's hand, Boyd climbed up the stocky body of John Ladd and into the drop ceiling. Once Boyd got situated, John Ladd grabbed the tile and replaced it back in the ceiling.

Minutes later Julie Day came back in from the office, she made her way to the desk and sat down comfortably in her old red chair.

"JU JU" Ladd called, "Where are the paint brushes?"

"You should know that by now, Johan than." Julie answered, she whispered under her breath, "Its only the middle of second semester."

"JU BEE! THIS IS GOD!" Boyd yelled from his concealed hiding place. Julie Day shrieked.

"GOD? I'm listening!"

Everything in this chapter has happen to me this school year, even the Boyd and Mrs. Day part. Hoped you liked my start and I apologize that it is not really that much related to _**Twilight**_, but it will, hang with me. Please review, I'm always in need of critics, (Hopefully good critics!)


End file.
